The present invention relates to a card reading means for mobile radio devices. From a battery compartment, the card is longitudinally inserted into a receiving apparatus through a receiving slot and is ejected through the receiving slot, following use, by means of a slide. The slide is accessible from outside through an opening in the housing and which comprises a catch for the card.
Card readers of this type are known in the prior art. The slides can be laterally arranged or are arranged on a back side, whereby the slide is located behind the card in the longitudinal direction of the mobile radio device, viewed in the direction of the ejection of the card. Since in all cases the slide is located in the immediate vicinity of the battery compartment, where a locking apparatus for the battery is also accommodated, considerable space problems arise, which represents an obstacle to further downsizing of the mobile radio device.